


The Clouds Never Expect It

by thiscanbegin



Category: American Horror Story: Coven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 10:30:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3287030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiscanbegin/pseuds/thiscanbegin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's your birthday and you weren't expecting much, but then a certain swamp witch kidnaps you for the day</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Clouds Never Expect It

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely bunny on her birthday. Would have liked to have gotten her Misty Day for real but a story about their adventures together will just have to do for now, until I can find a way to rescue her from hell ;) ♥ ♥ ♥

When you woke up that morning you weren’t expecting much to happen that day. It’s your birthday but short of Cordelia and Myrtle, none of the other girls know and honestly that’s okay with you. You’d rather have a quiet day by yourself maybe exploring the city or reading a book in a park. So it’s a bit of a shock, to say the least, when you open your eyes to see Misty Day looming over your bed wearing a brilliant smile on her face that’s almost as blinding as the morning sun. She hands you a bagel. It's still warm, which means Myrtle must have just gotten the delivery in and Misty swooped in to steal one the second they were laid out.

“G’morning!” She greets cheerfully. Before you can even open your mouth to reply she continues on speaking. “Get dressed, I’ve got a surprise for ya!” She's gone from your shared room with a quick twirl, leaving you alone to get ready. You stare at the bagel in your hand for a few seconds before taking a bite with a smile. You should have known Misty would have found out about your birthday and planned something.. 

 

Hours later you’re in Misty’s shack in the swamp listening to Stevie and dancing. She still hasn't told you how she found out about you birthday but you don't really care anymore. You're having too good a time in run down house, laughing with your friend. She shows you how to twirl in time with the music and how to do it continuously without getting dizzy. Soon you're going so fast that everything becomes one big blur of shapes and colours and briefly, Stevie's voice is drowned out by the overwhelming sound of your laughter.

 

Following a morning of dancing, in which you learn every possible thing you can learn about Stevie Nicks, there’s a picnic on the porch with all your favourite foods. Some of them you've talked with Misty briefly about in the past and others she's just managed to guess that you would like. She's right about every single one. She even brewed a special tea blend she calls “swamp juice”. It sounds disgusting and looks like muddy water, but the taste is nothing like you’ve ever had before in your life. In all honestly she has probably just ruined every other tea for you with this heavenly concoction, which she refuses to tell you what’s actually in it. You make a silent vow to yourself to get it out of her one day. Or at the very least convince her to make it for you regularly because you're pretty sure that this has just become an addiction, it's just that damn good.

 

After stuffing yourselves, you take a walk around the swamp and Misty tells you about the magic that’s in this wonderful place. “It may not look like much, but it’s so much more than that,” she explains during your walk when you stop briefly to admire some Spanish moss hanging low from a tree. You’ve seen Misty in the greenhouse before and you know how plants react around her, but seeing her out here in her “natural habitat” is something else. The moss actually curls itself around Misty’s hand as if the tree is shaking her hand in greeting. You always knew she was special and seeing that just confirmed it even more. You realize Misty's words ring true for her too. Everyone thought she was just some dumb hillbilly from the swamp but she's the most wonderful person you've ever had the privilege to get to know and truly, a magical person.

 

The sun is setting by the time you get back to her shack and the air is starting to cool rapidly, a much welcomed relief from the heat of the day. You would have been back hours earlier but during your adventure in the swamp you ran into a group of poachers and promptly dealt with them. Seeing the way the alligators rubbed themselves against Misty’s leg, much like a cat would do, as a thank you after she brought them back to life. is something you’ll never be able to forget.

“Thank you, Misty. This has been an amazing day,” you say. She gives you a smile that's as bright as the midday sun in return, and you can tell this day meant as much to her as it did to you.

“You’re welcome darlin’,” she drawls, her smile growing even more. “I’m glad ya had a good time.” You stand up on your tip toes to give her a kiss on the cheek and you swear she turns pinker than the sky in that moment. You wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

By the time you settle into your bed later that night you’re exhausted, in a good way, and you fall asleep with a smile on your face thinking about your favourite Swamp Witch. As you start to drift off, you're already thinking of what to do for Misty on her birthday. Maybe you could even find a way to convince Stevie to come out for it.


End file.
